Homecoming
by Pixielullaby
Summary: It's Junior Homecoming and Ally doesn't have a date. What happens when a certain blonde best friend comes to her rescue?
1. To the Rescue!

_I always saw Cassidy as being gay, which, in addition to her record deal, is why she never went out with Austin. This story is AU and will contain Ally/Cassidy sexy times.. Eventually.. _

_Disclaimer: __**Sorry guys.. I don't own this one either, but if I did..**_

"Hey Cutie! Ally?" Cassidy yelled up the stairs of the Dawson's house. She'd let herself in with the key Ally gave her in the third grade. A key she surprisingly has never lost, Which is more than she can say about her own keys.

"Bear! Where are you?.." She asked, climbing the steps to Ally's room. She flung the door open to find Ally laying on the bed looking incredibly bored.

"Well let's see, It's Friday.. You're not getting ready for a party.. Your room smells like Tofu and sad.."She paused "Ally, if Elliot dumped you, I'm gonna fuck him up!" Cassidy exclaimed after realizing the meaning of Ally's mood.

"Austin already offered.." Ally smiled "Dallas gave him a piece of his mind though.."

"How'd that go over?"

"It was hilarious. Where were you at lunch? You totally missed it?" Ally asked

"I was picking up my dress. I have two tickets for tomorrow. Hey what about you? Weren't you going with Idio-Elliot?" Cassidy saved. Ally laughed

"He's going with Marnie Barlett now"

"Psh. Good! She's a _horrible_ kisser.." Cassidy explained

"Yeah, But now I don't have a ticket. Elliot bought them and ticket sales are over.." Ally sighed

"You can have my other ticket?" Cassidy offered.

"What about your date?"

"Kira bailed. She's going with Landon's brother Cambry. I was just going to sell her ticket at the door.. Wanna be my date?" She asked with a smirk

"I dunno, My dress is kind of a '_Dance all night with your boyfriend_' kind of dress, not a '_Grind your best friend for fun_' Dress.." Ally explained

"Well then we're going shopping, and I'm going to buy you the sexiest '_Come hither and fuck me_' dress we can find. Come on!" Cassidy said pulling Ally off of her bed.

They got to the mall and Cassidy led them straight to her favorite store.

"Leah's?"

"Yeah the dresses here are rockin'! Afterwards we can go to Glitter Rabit, best accessory store ever!" Ally laughed remembering all of Cassidy's "_Glitter Rabit_" stories. (**_A/N. _**_I purposely spelled Rabbit wrong. It's supposed to be that way)_

Ally soon realized why Leah's was Cassidy's favorite store. The longest dress they looked at cut off just at the knees.

"All these dresses are a little short, Cass?" Ally was never a fan of revealing dresses on herself.

"Oh come on Bear! Just imagine the look on Idiot's face when you show up in one of these! Besides.." Cassidy argued, walking up behind Ally, and gently running her hands over Ally's thighs "You have _amazing_ legs.." She whispered thickly in Ally's ear.

Ally shivered slightly as Cassidy's breath hit her neck.

"How about this one?" Ally turned around to look at the dress in her friend's hand.

"That's perfect!" Ally smiled as she saw the dress. It was a small single sleeve, black sequin, mini dress. It was tight against Ally's figure but she felt comfortable in it, even though it only came to mid-thigh on her.

Cassidy paid for the dress, despite Ally's protesting that she had the money, and they headed over to _Glitter Rabit Boutique._

After entering the store Ally was in shock. It was like _Hot Topic_ and A strip club had a baby named it "_Glitter Rabit_".

"Wow.." Ally smiled skeptically.

"That was my first reaction too.." Cassidy smiled, instantly gravitating toward the shelves on the side wall. "Don't think of it as slutty, Think of it as.. _Culturally bare_" She smirked.

After spending forty-five, very uncomfortable minutes looking around the store, they finally paid and left. Ally almost _ran_ out of the store with Cassidy following behind, carrying three bags full of jewelry, scarfs, headbands, and whatever else she grabbed off the shelves.

"Can I stay at yours?" Cassidy asked.

"Absolutely, I need my snuggle buddy tonight.." Ally smiled.


	2. Girls Night In

_Okay this Chapter is short but it's worth it!_

_Disclaimer: __**I shouldn't even have to say it anymore -.-**_

"Bear! Come here!" Cassidy yelled from the bathroom.

"Coming!" Ally shouted before walking into the bathroom. "What do you- Oh, Sorry!" Ally said hiding her face and blushing.

"No, No! How do I look?" Cassidy asked spinning around.

"Why are you wearing lingerie?" Ally laughed, sizing up the blood red, see through, silky nightwear, with matching red lace bra and panties, that Cassidy was dawning.

"I bought it at Glitter Rabit, Thought it could come in handy sometime. How do I look?" Cassidy asked again.

"Wha.. I.. _Oh.._" Ally said when Cassidy turned around.

"Well?" Cassidy asked with a knowing smirk.

"Y-you look good! Good.. Good. You look.. I'm going to go pull up Netflix!" she said before leaving.

"Be right there!" Cassidy yelled slipping out of the outfit and into her PJ's.

"Bear you okay?" Cassidy asked, Returning to the room in a cropped grey hoodie shirt, wearing her favorite navy blue shorts that had white hand prints on the butt. Her hair twisted into a messy bun.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just fine" Ally said quickly.

"You sure? You seem flustered?" Cassidy pressed.

"No, Nope. I'm fine. I'm just.. Fine" Ally persisted.

"Alright.. Ooh! Popcorn!" She grabbed a handful and popped it in her mouth, smirking as she caught Ally staring while she licked the salt off her lips.

"So watch are we watching?"

"I dunno.. Whatever you want I guess" Ally said scrolling through titles.

"You'll regret saying that.." Cassidy laughed.

"If it's scary you'll have to hold me" Ally teased.

"Alright.." Cassidy smirked "How about _House of Wax_? I haven't seen that one in forever"

"_Ugh.. Fine,_ but next time we're watching a _Gilmore Girls_ marathon" Ally explained

"Okay Bear" Cassidy smiled.

About an hour later Ally was straddling Cassidy, legs wrapped around her waist, head on her shoulder, in an effort to hide from the movie. Cassidy had finished off most of their popcorn and was lazily shuffling the kernels around, while drawing circles into the small of Ally's back.

"Cassie.." Ally whispered.

"Yeah?" Cassidy asked quietly, kissing her temple.

"I'm tired.." Ally whined.

"Okay.." She said, closing the laptop and moving it to the night stand. She rolled them over and covered Ally up.

"Goodnight Bear"

"Goodnight Cass, I love you.." Ally smiled against Cassidy's neck. The soft purr of her laugh tickled against Ally's eardrum.

"I win.." She whispered.


	3. Ready or Not

_Yay! Chapter 3! Awe :3 Dallstin! Also I wonder who's been texting Cassidy? _

_Disclaimer:** Sorry guys, still don't own anything..**_

Cassidy woke up to the smell of pancakes and an empty room.

"Ally-Bear!" She yelled down the steps.

"Uhgh!" Austin groaned from his place on Ally's couch.

"Good morning Cassie!" Dallas yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey Shiny, What's up?" She asked, grabbing a plate and a handful of bacon.

"Ally called us over this morning so we could all get ready together. Austin's parents are getting us a limo!" He smiled.

_"Sweet!_ Hey, pass me the fruit.." She said grabbing a few pancakes off of the stack.

"Heeyy.. Don't eat all my pancakes!" Austin whined.

"Don't worry! We made plenty!" Dallas smiled smiled before giving him a kiss.

"Here's your whipped cream.." Ally said, handing Cassidy the whipped cream for her pancakes.

Austin drowned his in syrup and dug in.

"Dude, how can you eat that?" Cassidy laughed.

"How can you put _f__ruit_ on your pancakes? That's not natural!" He yelled.

Ally laughed at her two friend's, while Dallas handed Austin napkins.

"Thanks, Babe" He smiled.

Cassidy's phone buzzed on the table. A smile sprawled across her face as she read the text.

"Who is it?" Ally asked.

"Nobody.. Don't _worry_ Bear.." She smirked and kept eating.

After Breakfast, Austin cleaned himself up, and everyone waited for their turn in the shower. Cassidy was up first, since she demanded that her hair dry naturally. Then Ally, Austin, and Dallas.

After their showers the girls started on their hair.  
Cassidy went with a half up, half down style, leaving most of it in a high bun, and curling the rest.  
Ally went with a low bun, leaving out two strands on either side to frame her face, she curled the strands and Started helping the boys.

Cassidy helped Austin fluff his hair, and Dallas went with a casually messy look.  
After that, they helped the boys into their tuxes.

Cassidy's phone rang again after the girls started on their makeup.

"Hey Cass?" Ally asked.

Cassidy giggled softly at her phone.

"Cassie?" She asked again.

Cassidy smiled and tapped at her phone.

"CASSIDY SIENNA!" Ally yelled.

_"Huh?_ What?" Cassidy asked, snapping out of her trance.

"Help me? You're better at this than I am.." She shrugged.

"Alright.." She laughed "Sit back.."

Ally sat down in her chair and leaned her head back as Cassidy straddled her legs.

Ally had already done her eyeliner and Cassidy helped her with a light blue eye shadow to contrast with her eyes and dress.

Ally liked simpler looks, so Cassidy decided to just do her lips and be done.

"This one's my _favorite.."_ Cassidy whispered before applying lip gloss to Ally's lips.  
She took her time, making sure it was perfect.

"How do I look?" Ally asked quietly.

_"Fucking sexy.."_ She whispered against Ally's lips.

Cassidy leaned into Ally, as she tilted her head toward Cassidy.

"Hey! We have an hour until the limo gets here!" Austin yelled from the other side of the door.

Cassidy moved to open the door.

"Have Shiny get my dress?" Cassidy asked.

"Yup!" He smiled, walking away to get Dallas.

Cassidy hurried up and fixed her make up before helping Ally into her dress, Dallas laid her dress on the bed and after Ally was zipped up, Cassidy slipped into her dress.

"Hey Bear, zip me up?"

Ally reached for the zipper of her blood red, single shoulder, mini dress, it was form fitting, but loose at the same time.  
She zipped the dress, slid her hands over Cassidy's shoulders, and down her arms.  
She leaned down and lightly kissed Cassidy's shoulder blade..

_"Ally.."_

"Ally! Cassidy! Pictures!" Austin yelled from down stairs.

"Coming!" Ally yelled.

"Come on Bear!" Cassidy smiled, running own the steps to grab her shoes.


End file.
